


I'm not what you're looking for but I should be

by smaragdbird



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, colin firth will always be mr darcy to me, dramatic declarations of love, shameless jane austen and love actually references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates joined missions with the MI6 because James Bond flirts with Merlin every single moment of it and what's worse Merlin flirts back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not what you're looking for but I should be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=235157#t235157) prompt on the Kingsmen Kink Meme

Harry prided himself in keeping control of his emotions. He had sat opposite dictators, drug barons and war lords without letting them know how much he despised them. Unless he had wanted them to know. The only man who constantly managed to get under his skin was the very same one he just saw approaching the shop.

“Good morning Galahad.” There was something in the way James Bond said his name that made Harry’s skin crawl.

“Good morning 007. Are you here on business or pleasure?”

“Working with your resident magician always turns business into pleasure”, James replied with a smirk. Somehow James had managed to be the sole agent assigned to every single joint mission the Kingsmen had with MI6.

“I’m sure Merlin has more urgent things to do than to babysit you.”

“You’re probably talking about yourself.”

Fortunately Merlin turned up before they could descend into their usual bickering.

“Gentlemen”, he greeted them.

“I was going to say something about how good that suit looks on you but all I can think of is how good it’ll look on my bedroom floor.”

“Your floor?” Merlin quirked his eyebrows. “We’ll see about that.”

“So you don’t object to the rest, then?”

Merlin gave a throaty laugh that sent shivers down Harry’s spine and made James look like a cat that had caught a canary. “Work first.”

/

“When are you going to give in and join MI6?” James asked. “M authorised me to offer you any pay check and benefits you want.”

“Did she now?” Merlin replied amusedly. “What kind of benefits could MI6 give me that I don’t get here?”

“Am I not enough?”

“I already have you.”

“You could have me more often. On a beach in Jamaica, a five star hotel in Hong Kong, all week long in a remote hut in Argentina...”

Harry cleared his throat. “Let’s keep it professional, shall we?” It was the way Merlin’s eyes lingered on James for a moment that turned his insides into squirming worms. Because what if Merlin said yes one day?

/

“Twelve men, four on the upper floor and eight on the ground floor, all in groups of two. Think you can take them?” Merlin told them over radio.

“I’d rather take you.” Was James’ rather predictable answer. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Maybe later.”

“That’d better be a promise.”

“Depends on how well you’re doing.”

“I can get behind this kind of positive reinforcement.”

“You would.”

Harry just about managed to avoid asking “What about me?” Not only would it reveal way too much information, it was also most likely sound petulant.

/

“You wanted to see me?” Harry asked.

“Have a seat”, Arthur said and gestured towards the opposite chair in front of the fire. “How long have you been part of the Kingsmen?” He asked after Harry had sat down.

“Approximately four years, ten months and twenty three days, why?”

And how long have you been in love with Merlin?”

Harry felt his cheeks redden. “I don’t see how this is relevant.”

“And I am sure 007 appreciates the daggers you glare at him every time you’re in the same room”, Arthur replied dryly.

“If I have been anything but professional – “

But Arthur interrupted him. “I simply want what’s best for both of you. And not to lose my best technician to the MI6.”

That made Harry sit up a little straighter. “Is that a risk?”

Arthur shrugged. “Stronger men have succumbed to the charms of James Bond. I suggest you don’t let that happen.”

/

“Where’s Merlin?” He asked the first of Merlin’s underlings he could find once he left Arthur’s office.

“He said he wanted to go for a walk”, the woman replied. “Said he needed to make up his mind about something.”

Dread pooled in his stomach as Harry glanced outside. It had started raining. How fitting.  
“Did he take an umbrella?”

She shook her head.

“Thank you.” Merlin wouldn’t be walking in this rain without an umbrella. There was a pavilion on a hill to the south, build, no doubt, just for such weather.

/

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

Harry knew he had to look ridiculous with his soaked suit and muddy shoes and wild hair. “Don’t go”, he said breathlessly. “I love you. Ardently. And I – “

But Merlin stopped him right there with a finger over his lips. “Alright Mr. Darcy. Let me stop you before you insult my family and postpone our happy ending for another six months. I love you, too. And I’ve been waiting for this.” He rested his over hand over Harry’s heart before he leaned in and kissed him. It was just a soft touch at first but Harry deepened it, wrapped his arms around Merlin to be as close to him as he could possibly be.

“I love you”, he said again, breathlessly as they parted. “Please don’t go.”

Merlin looked amused. “That’s what it’s all about? I wouldn’t join MI6 if you paid me to.”

“And Bond?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s about the chase, not about being caught.”

“And now?” He tried to sound suave but it came out insecure and gloriously obvious.

Merlin pulled him closer, a slow smile spreading over his face. “You caught me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
